That Girl
by Tukkus
Summary: Lindsay finds herself in a university adventure where all the boys want her and all the girls want to be her, and to top that, she's dealing with a mystery stalker. Facing love triangles and drama, will she be able to survive university?


These characters are all from "Episode: Choose Your Own Story". My character's name was Lindsay. I really like the game, so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. Here I go, and I hope you enjoy! You should certainly download the app if you don't have it, because it's really fun. I don't know what platforms it works on, but I know for sure that it's available for ios since that's the device I'm running it on. Anyways, sorry for the delay. Enjoy the first chapter of the story!  
Chapter 1

"Angie, are you back?" Lindsay asked, stepping into the room.  
Her dark haired friend smiled, looking up at her.  
"Yeah, I was talking to some sorority girls," Angie said. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," Lindsay said, shaking her head. "Well, I'm still trying to find out who the person who's like stalking me is, but... but that's okay."  
"I wish I could help you, but I really am clueless," Angie said. "I would like to say that it's Justin, but it can't be, because after years of dating him, I know he's not smart enough to pull it off."  
Lindsay let out a laugh and said, "I can tell. Justin has never struck me as a smart guy. I'm glad you've moved on from him."  
"Being is single is great!" Angie exclaimed, smiling for real. "It's better than I thought it would be. I can flirt my ass off, I can party without being questioned, and I have so much more free time on my hands. I don't know how I was always in a relationship for the past years of my life. I love being single!"  
"Glad the single life is working for you, Angie," Lindsay said, smiling back, but then her phone rang.  
She reached over and checked who was calling. Angie raises her eyebrows, indicating that she wanted to know who was calling.  
"Aren't you gonna get that?" Angie asked.  
"Uh, it's just Luis from my geology class," Lindsay said, shaking her head. "I'll call him back."  
"Okay, who the hell is Luis?" Angie asked. "Is he cute? If he is, give him my number for sure!"  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think you should keep enjoying the single life," Lindsay said, giggling. "He and I are just study buddies, though."  
"I forgot that you have like every boy on campus chasing after you..." Angie mumbled. "I wouldn't have a chance with Luis, anyways."  
"Angie..." Lindsay mumbled.  
"No, it's a great thing!" Angie exclaimed. "If I were you, I would be flaunting that popularity all over the place! All the sororities are dying for you, and all the guys want to go out with you."  
Lindsay didn't know what to say.  
"Knock, knock." Somebody else said from the other side of the door. Lindsay thought she recognized that voice!  
"Hayes?" she questioned, opening up the dorm room door. "Hey! I have seen you in forever."  
"Yup, I've been busy with all this RA stuff, and I haven't had a chance to talk to you since our date," Hayes explained, sighing. "Sorry about that, Lindsay. Maybe you'd want to come catch up with me over a cup of coffee  
"Sounds great!" Lindsay exclaimed, but for some reason, she didn't really trust him after all the things people had been saying about him. "Angie, you want to come with us?"  
"Uh, okay, if you want me to," Angie said, grabbing her purse.  
"Lindsay, why'd you invite your room mate?" Hayes asked.  
"Because she's a really good friend of mine," she answered. "Things are always more fun with her!"  
"I get that friends make everything better, but I was kind of hoping this could be like a second date for us," Hayes explained. "Just you and I."  
"Is that so?" Lindsay asked, pretending to be shocked. "Well, sorry, Hayes! It's too late to uninvite her. Why don't we just have that coffee? You and I can have a second date some other time."  
"All right, fine," Hayes agreed, nodding his head.  
The three went to a coffee joint on campus together. When they sat down at their table, Luis walked up to them.  
"Hey Lindsay, you seem to have some free time on your hands..." Luis said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, we were just gonna have coffee and then go back. Hi Luis, what's up..." Lindsay said, looking up shamefully.  
"I called you a few times earlier," Luis said, glancing at her. He was suspicious of her. "Any particular reason you're not answering my calls?"  
"Is that so? Well, I apologize!" Lindsay cried. "My phone has been off all morning. Sorry, Luis. We can make study plans now, though. When are you available?"  
"Lindsay, if you weren't into being my partner, then I don't know why you called me in the first place," Luis said, frowning. "If you didn't want to do this, you could have just said so. You didn't have to blow me off."  
"I wasn't blowing you off, I promise!" Lindsay cried.  
"Save it, it's fine. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon," Luis said, and walked away.  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Hayes asked jealously.  
"Um, his name's Luis, and he's in my geology class," Lindsay explained.  
"Any reason he's so obsessed with you?" Hayes asked. "I shouldn't be worried, right?"  
"No, of course not!" Lindsay cried. "He's my study buddy for the class. Can't I have friends?"  
"Yeah, of course," Hayes said, nodding his head. "Sorry, but I'm kind of the jealous type."  
He chuckled cutely.  
"Haha, it's fine," Lindsay said, smiling.  
Just then, the hunky guy Kyle walked up to there table.  
"Lindsay, Angie," Kyle acknowledged. "And who do we have here? The fabulous Hayes?"  
Hayes glared at the jock who was standing in front of their table.  
"What the hell do you want, Kyle?" Hayes demanded, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Still wondering what Lindsay sees in you," Kyle said, chuckling bitterly. "I'm assuming that she doesn't know the full truth about you, huh?"  
"Rumors aren't the truth, dick bag!" Hayes yelled.  
"Watch the language," Lindsay said, sighing. "Kyle, I think you should leave us alone. We didn't come here for a conflict."  
"I dropped by to say hey, and then I saw him. But since you want me to leave, I'm gone," Kyle said, nodding his head. "Don't say I didn't tell you so when you find out the truth. Just watch your back."  
The tan and muscular jock walked off without another word.  
"Aw, poor guy," Angie said.  
"He's not a poor guy!" Hayes yelled, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's such a douche bag."  
"That's not true," Angie said, frowning.  
"Stop it. These are all just opinions. What I want to know is what Kyle was talking about, Hayes!" Lindsay cried. "What is it?"  
"God, it's just some bad rumor from last year," Hayes snapped, rolling his eyes. "I don't like to be interrogated. And I don't like it when people make false statements about me. Just don't listen to him."  
"You two can talk all you want about this, but I'm bailing," Angie said, getting up. "Have fun. I'm going to catch up with Kyle and see if I can cheer him up."  
It warmed Lindsay's heart that Angie cared so much about Kyle, even though she wanted to be single. It showed her that she could have guy friends without them being romantic. She was still getting over her long term relationship with Justin, which had been confirmed as over not too long ago.  
"Do you think she likes Kyle?" Hayes asked.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, anyways. She just got out of a relationship, so she said she doesn't want to be dating," Lindsay explained. "But this isn't our business, so we should stop. Why do you care, anyways?"  
"Because he's a little liar!" Hayes cried. "The only person you should be watching for is him. If you care about your friend Angie, you'll stop her from going for him. I was relieved that you denied it when Kyle asked you out."  
"So you could protect me from him?" Lindsay asked.  
"That's part of it," Hayes said, biting his lip. "But most of it was just because... I really like you. And seeing you with Kyle would have killed me."  
Lindsay managed to smile in the tense moment.  
"That's so sweet," she mumbled. Her voice got louder as she asked, "What should I do? Kyle says to watch for you, and you say to watch for him."  
"Depends on who you trust more," Hayes said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"At this school, I don't know who to trust," Lindsay said, sighing.  
Coming her way was Prissy from Kappa Kappa Gamma.  
"Hey Linds!" Prissy exclaimed. "It's great to see you here, girl! Are you coming to tonight's Kappa party or what? The sorority's first party this year! You def should come. It's a can't miss event. The girls are gonna make it a blast, and you can meet some cute boys and all that."  
Hayes cringed a little at the last sentence.  
"Oh, awesome!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'll be sure to come tonight. Thanks for telling me, Prissy."  
"No prob, and I'll see you there!" Prissy exclaimed, and walked off.  
"Why are you going to a Kappa Kappa Gamma party tonight?" Hayes asked. "And since when did you become such good friends with Prissy McClain?"  
"Since I joined Kappa Kappa Gamma," Lindsay said. "It's my new sorority."  
"Wait... What?" Hayes choked. "I thought you chose Chi Omega! Those girls are great."  
"I didn't want to join the smart girl clan, okay? That's not who I want to be labeled as," Lindsay said. "I wouldn't fit in with them, anyways."  
"Lindsay, I know who you are," Hayes said quietly. "You're not a party girl. You're brilliant, and you should be a Chi Omega girl."  
Lindsay's head remembered the note she got during her first week at university. It said 'I know who you are', and that's exactly what Hayes had just said to her! Could he be the anonymous note leaving stalker? She felt chills running down her spine.  
"Maybe. I have to go now, Hayes. I just remembered that I have a big geology test to study for. I'll see you later," Lindsay said, getting up.  
"Will I see you later for our second date?" Hayes asked.  
"Um, maybe another time. I'm busy tonight with the Kappa Kappa Gamma party and all..." Lindsay said, biting her lip. "Bye, Hayes."  
"All right, bye," Hayes said, standing up.  
Much to her surprise, he grabbed both of her hands and placed an unexpected kiss on her lips. In shock, she happily kissed him back, feeling a spark as she did so. But then she remembered that he could be her stalker, and the chills came back. She pulled away quickly.  
"Whoa," she muttered.  
He smiled at her and said, "Have a nice day, Lindsay."


End file.
